A Visit to Pallet Town
by Jak Tube
Summary: May and Dawn decide to visit Ash, but both have their hearts set on him! Who will win Ash's heart in the end? PearlShipping and AdvanceShipping. Rated T just to be safe. First Fic! WARNING! Extremely long! May isn't listed as a character, but she IS in the story.


HEY FICCERS!

First of all, sup. Second of all, I'm pearlshipper and kind of an advance shipper. Third, enjoy the story! Fourth, first fic! R and R! Fifth (this is a long list) check out my youtube Jak Tube! Read on, true believers!

I don't own Pokemon. Just saying.

(Ash is 15, Dawn is 15, May is 13.)

Ash wandered down a dirt path near Pallet Town. He sighed. It had been a long time since he had seen all his travel companions. Brock, Misty, Dawn, May... He missed them all. They were there for him in rough times, they always supported him, Brock cooked... He grinned at the thought of Brock's delicious food.

"Glaceon, ice beam!"

"Piplup, counter with bubble beam!"

'That sounds like a battle' thought Ash. He ran towards the noises. He heard commands being shouted, explosion and Pokemon noises. Ash was excited to see the battle. He loved battles. Sometimes, it was all he could think about.

Suddenly, he ran into a clearing. "Piplup, HYDRO CANNON!" Ash looked over. Beside him was a very angry piplup charging its hydro cannon. The ball of water on the end of its beak was mesmerizing. It was getting bigger than the little Pokemon, so big that...

Wooooooooosh!

The water hit Ash at an amazing speed. He was propelled into a nearby tree. His back felt like it was breaking under the weight of the water. ' I'm gonna break or the tree will!' thought Ash. Suddenly, the water stopped.

"Ash!" He heard faintly.

He looked to see a brunette and a blunette rushing towards him.

"Dawn, May, is that..." Was all he had time to say when he was enveloped in a crushing hug, from both sides. He sat against the tree, blushing furiously.

Both girls were clinging on to him for dear life. It was indeed Dawn and May. The both had there heads on one of his shoulders, nuzzling into it. Dawn sighed in contentment, and May smiled. Both their faces were a little red.

Ash couldn't take it anymore. He was so embarrassed he thought he would die. His face was beet red when he said, "Guys, I'm fine." They both let go of him. Dawn blushed, and May grinned.

"It's just been so long, and piplup hit you with hydro cannon... I'm j-just glad you're ok," Dawn said, blushing once more.

Piplup grinned. "Plup!" It said, smiling.

"That's quite the hydro cannon you got there, little buddy". Ash smiled at the proud little water type.

"So why are you two here?" Ash asked.

It was Mays turn to talk.

"We'll, I was coming down to visit you, as a surprise, when I ran into Dawn. She got all upset that I was ruining her time with you..." She trailed off, as Dawn had put a hand over Mays mouth. Dawns face was getting redder and redder.

"She was just as upset," said Dawn, grinning. "She had planned all these romantic nights..." May slapped her hand over Dawn mouth. She was blushing furiously.

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"We'll you wanted to be alone with..."

"SHUT UP! None of that is true. Besides, your in love..."

"CAN IT!"

"Oh, I'm gonna kick the crap outta you!"

"Oh yeah? Bring it on!"

"STOP FIGHTING" Shouted Ash.

The two girls stopped immediately.

"Why don't you come to my house for supper? You can cool down at my place." The girls turned and walked with Ash towards his home.

On he walk to Ash's house, Ash couldn't help but wonder why Dawn wanted to be 'alone' with him, and May had planned 'romantic nights'. He was still thick as ever when it came to these sorts of things. As he walked he blushed more at the thoughts.

Seeing his red face, May leaned in.

"So Ash, what ya thinking about that's making you blush so much?" she said in a playful tone.

"Um... Nothing."

Dawn jumped in too.

"Yah, Ash, watcha thinking bout'?"

"Why are you two leaning so close to me?"

The two of them were just inches from his face.

"You tell us first" said Dawn.

"Um... Well..."

"What?" Asked May

"It's just that... AAAAAAAARGRGRGG!"screamed Ash. He sprinted towards his house.

"I can't take it! I just can't take it!" He shouted.

Dawn and May looked at each other, then took off running.

"Aaarg! Stupid author! Why did you have to put so much sexual tension in this story?" Ash screamed at me.

"It's funny." I replied.

"Grrrrrrr! If you didn't live in another world, I would..."

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"I'm gonna go see my friends now. Don't you go anywhere!"

"Don't you worry Ash," I said, smiling evilly.

Ash rushed downstairs to his door, and upon opening, saw his two friends looking at him oddly. He smiled sheepishly, and started rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry guys... I... Um... Just kinda freaked out."

May looked at his adorable, embarrassed, cute face and she couldn't take it anymore. She jumped out and hugged him close.

Ash was surprised by the affectionate action. He sure hadn't expected it. After a moment, he hugged back.

"It's no big deal May..." He said, and started blushing.

Dawn pouted. May was getting all the action. Well, she wasn't about to let that get between her and Ash.

Ash's mom, seeing the three, said hi to the girls and invited them in to eat. Ash sat down first, and both girls rushed to sit next to him. Dawn got there first, and grinned happily, while May pouted. Ash's mom handed out plates, and as soon as Ash got his, he started chowing down. May too started eating ravenously, momentarily forgetting Ash. Dawn, seeing this as her chance, wrapped her leg around Ash's.

Ash stopped eating and blushed. He looked over at Dawn, who just smiled at him.

"What's wrong, Ash?" She asked playfully."Not hungry?"

He blushed again, and resumed eating. Ash was starting to understand the situation he was in. He had been getting hints from both girls all day. He realized that possibly, they had crushes on him, but he decided that he wouldn't jump to conclusions.

That was his idea, but he couldn't help jumping to conclusions when Dawn scooted in next to him and grabbed his hand.

May dropped her fork under the table. She reached down under the table to get it. She noticed the held hands, and wrapped feet. 'Oh no you don't' she thought immediately.

She stuck her feet out, and wrapped them around Ash's. Ash got redder and redder. Quickly he said:

"I'm tired... I think I'll go to... Uh... Bed."

He quickly rushed off.

The two girls finished, and then followed him. They both went to their rooms, and fell asleep.

Dawn woke suddenly that night. She couldn't sleep, so she did what she used to do when she traveled with Ash and couldn't sleep. She went into his room, and sat next to his bed.

"Awwwwwww, he's so cute when he's asleep!"

"Who is?"

Dawn nearly jumped out of her skin. May was standing in the doorway, looking at her curiously. Embarrassed, she stood up and said:

"No one... I was just..." She grew red in the face.

"Don't worry, I did this when I traveled with him too."

Dawn breathed a sigh of relief. Both girls went over to Ash's bed, and stared at him. They subconsciously moved closer to him, until they were about six inches each from his face.

Ash started to awaken. 'I'm starving' he thought. He was always starving. His stomach growled at him. 'Midnight snack time!' Thought Ash. He opened his eyes.

And saw to people standing above him.

He swung. He connected with the first persons face, and heard a girls voice cry out. Wait, is that...

"Dawn?"

May hit the lights, and Ash rushed over to where Dawn sat on the floor, sobbing.

"Oh Dawn... I'm so sorry..."

Ash leaned in, and Dawn, who had curled into a ball, looked into his chocolate brown eyes. He pulled her out of her ball, and hugged her tight. Dawn nuzzled into his shoulder and continued sobbing. Truth be told, she loved being held by Ash this way. She felt safe, and warm in his arms. She was kind of happy she had been punched. It was well worth it.

May silently fumed. Dawn was getting all Ash's attention. She couldn't let her get Ash. So she hatched a plan to steal Ash's heart.

Dawn and Ash sat this way for quite awhile. Ash couldn't help but love the feel of the blunette against him. Eventually, the sobs stopped. May had stood in the room awkwardly the whole time, watching, fuming, planning.

Ash suddenly realized that Dawn had fallen asleep in his arms. He scooped her up, walked back to her room and put her under the covers. She slept peacefully.

May almost wished she had been punched. She wanted to just curl up in Ash's arms. She decided she would start her campaign tonight. Her campaign to win Ash's heart from Dawn.

She leaned in quickly, and kissed Ash on the cheek.

"Good night, Ash."

"Uh... Good nerfaglurg... I mean night..."

May loved the way Ash blushed and stuttered. She was starting to fall in love.

In Dawns dream, she had never left Ash's arms.

"I love you... Ash..." She spoke in her sleep. She started kissing her pillow, and in her dream, it was Ash.

Ash was confused. May kissed him... Why? 'So maybe they do have feelings for me...' He thought. He fell into a fitful sleep.

The next morning the group awoke to a sunny, cloudless sky. As soon as Ash was up, May rushed over to him.

"Come on Ash, let's go for a walk!" She said happily.

"But I haven't eaten breakfast yet..."

May pulled Ash out the door. It was all part of her plan, getting Ash away from Dawn. She grabbed his hand and started to walk. As usual, Ash's face got red from holding her hand, but he didn't let go. It was a beautiful morning. May loved travelling with Ash. As they walked, they noticed a sign on a nearby building. 'Harvest Market and Corn Maze, today.' The sign proclaimed.

"Oooooh!" May squealed, "Look at that Ash!

"A farm market! And a corn maze! Sounds like a challenge to me!"

"Wanna go later today?" The brunette asked.

"Yah! That would be awesome!" Replied the raven haired boy.

When they arrived back at the house, they were still holding hands. Ash liked holding Mays hand.

"What's going..." Asked a sleepy Dawn. Seeing the intertwined fingers, she finished angrily. "...On?"

"Me and Ash were just out on a walk..." May replied proudly.

"And we saw something great!" Ash suddenly let go of May's hand. She frowned.

"Theirs a farm market going on today! With a corn maze! Wanna go?"

"I'd love to!" Replied Dawn happily.

After breakfast, the trio headed to the farm market. They saw berries, pastries, hand carved trinkets and homemade jewelry. It seemed as though everyone had a stall there. They bought lemonade and MooMoo Milk, and ate delicious pastries. Ash bought both girls a piece of home-made jewelry, and they blushed. May kissed Ash on the cheek again, and he felt woozy.

"Thanks so much!" May smiled.

"You're wel...gloodnagjd."

His sentence finished strangely as Dawn, seeing Mays action, decided to kiss Ash on the cheek as well. His face went beet red, and the embarrassment was kilo g him.

Ash suddenly had an idea.

"To the corn maze!" He shouted, and ran off. The girls chased after him, finally coming to a stop in front of a large corn maze.

"Wow!" Said Dawn, "It's huge!"

"Let's all split up, and meet in the middle." Ash explained.

Suddenly, the girls broke into an argument.

"I wanna go with Ash!"

"No I do!"

"I'm going with him. Period."

"Oh yeah!? Well see about that!"

"Bring it on sister!"

"Stop FIGHTING!" Ash shouted.

"We are going alone." He told the girls.

"Oh..." They said in unison.

Ash went into the maze. He wandered through slowly. He tried each path to make sure it wasn't the exit. To him the maze was a huge challenge.

Dawn, on the other hand, didn't like being in the maze alone. So she ran as fast as she could, hoping to chance upon the exit.

May had pretended to split up, but was secretly trailing Ash. She followed him to a dead end, where he stopped.

"Another dead end!" Ash said.

"Hey Ash!"

Ash turned, startled.

"Oh hey May. What's going on?"

"I saw you back here, so I decided to say hi. I can't find my way out of this stupid maze!"

"Wanna come with me?"asked Ash

"I would love to!"

Ash was sure he had seen May hiding from him around the cornfield. He had a feeling their meeting wasn't just by chance. He knew he needed to talk to May about the way she'd been treating him lately.

"Uh... May? He asked nervously.

"Yes Ash?"

"We'll I've noticed you've been treating me different lately. You keep kissing me, holding my hand, hugging me, earlier on you were talking about romantic nights..." He blushed as he said all this. May blushed furiously as well.

"We'll, Ash, I uh... Has been meaning to... Tell you this for... A while now... Um... I-I L-L-ov..."

Wam!

Somebody tackled Ash to the ground. He punched his attacker in the ribs, ands then looked to see who it was.

DAWN?

In her panic to find the exit, Dawn had run right into Ash. Ash could see that pain contorted her face from being hit, and he felt bad. Looking into her eyes, she suddenly blushed.

"Hi Ash..."

They both sat there, staring into each others eyes. Dawn was mesmerized by Ash's chocolate brown eyes. They were beautiful, and Dawn wanted to stare into them forever.

"You can get off me now Dawn..."

Blushing, Dawn quickly jumped off Ash.

"Sorry..."

"It's fine..."

May looked on as this awkward conversation went on between the two. Finally, she spoke up.

"Guys? The exit is right there..."

The trio walked thorough the exit.

"Yes!" Shouted Ash. "We did it!"

The two girls leaned in and hugged Ash. A heavy blush overtook his face.

"Hey, it's getting late," said Ash. "The two girls continued to nuzzle and cuddle him. "Let's go home."

When they arrived back at the house, the three got ready for bed. Ash waited for his mom to fall asleep before entering the girls rooms.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!"

The two girls looked at him nervously.

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

May jumped up, realizing this could be her chance to tell Ash her feelings.

"I'll do it!" She replied happily.

"How about you Dawn?"

Dawn looked into Ash's puppy dog eyes and she couldn't resist.

"Ok I'll do it..."

"Ok, I'll start. May! Truth or dare?"

"Uh..." Replied May uncertainly, "Truth."

"What's you're favourite Pokemon?"

Relieved but disappointed it wasn't something gushy, May said "Blaziken! I love him!"

It was May's turn to ask.

"I'm gonna turn up the heat just a little. Dawn," the brunette asked, "who do you like?"

"Um..." Dawn blushed furiously. "I get one pass, right?"

"Yeah." Said Ash

"Ok, I pass."

They played for some time, kissing inanimate objects, doing funny dances, imitating Pokemon, when suddenly May realized everyone had used their pass.

"Alright," She said. "Dawn. Who do you want you're first kiss to be with?"

Dawn blushed like crazy. She felt like her face was on fire.

She mumbled something.

"Speak up Dawn!" Said May.

"I... Uh... Want it to be... A-Ash..."

Ash's face grew redder than a tomato.

"Really?" Asked Ash, bewildered.

"...Y-Yeah..."

"Ok, my turn" said Dawn, who was still blushing.

"Ash... I dare you... T-to k-k-kiss... Me..."

"WAIT!"

Both Ash and Dawn, still blushing furiously, looked at May.

"I want a kiss too..."

Realizing what she had just said, May covered her face with her hands. She grew just as red as Dawn and Ash. She looked somewhat like an embarrassed Buneary.

"...Ok...here I go..."

Ash leaned in. His lips met Dawns, and Dawn nearly fainted. She loved it. He was so warm, and he kissed her passionately. It was slow and gentle. Dawn couldn't control herself. All her senses, her mind was screaming. She wanted to keep kissing forever.

Eventually Ash stopped. She stared at him. She leaned into his arms and put her face on his chest.

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I love you."

Ash realized May was still covering her face in embarrassment.

"May...? It's okay."

"Mmhmm."

"Do you still want that kiss?"

She looked up at him.

"Yes."

They kissed, and May nearly exploded with joy. She loved it. The feel of Ash's lips, his warmth, his slow gentle movements... She wanted more, more, more! It was like a drug, and she was addicted.

Dawn looked on, jealousy in her heart. She felt as thought Ash was hers.

May looked up. They had stopped kissing.

"I know I love you, Ash."

Ash was beet red. Two girls had proclaimed their love of him in one night, and he didn't know what to do. Ash loved their soft skin, the feeling of their lips... It was delicious.

"I... Think I'll head... To bed..."

Ash got up and abruptly left the room.

The two girls went to their rooms. All they could think about was the kiss they had each had. Sometime towards 1 AM May got up and wandered to Ash's room. Ash was wide awake. He needed to come up with a plan, and choose one of the two girls. May looked over at him.

"Ash?" She called out.

"Yeah?..." He said.

"I can't sleep...I keep thinking about..."

"The kiss?"

"Yeah."

May walked over to Ash's bedside. She lay down next to him.

"Did you really mean what you said?"

"What?"

"About...You know... Loving me?"

"We'll... I've had a crush on you since I met you. So has Dawn. I just realized how much I missed you, so I decided I would visit you and try to get you to date me... And then I realized how much I love you..."

"...Oh..." Ash replied nervously.

"Ca-can I c-climb in w-with you?"

"...Ok..."

May climbed in to the bed. She scooted over to Ash. He put his arms out and held her close. They fell asleep that way. For May, it was the best sleep she had ever had. She felt so safe in his arms, so loved. She nuzzled her head into his chest. Ash grinned. He loved the feeling of holding May.

When Dawn awoke the next morning, she noticed that May was not in her bed. She went into Ash's room.

"Ash, have you seen..." She saw May in Ash's room, sleeping with him. Dawn wanted to be in Mays position so bad. It broke her heart to see Ash like that.'Why can't that be me?' She thought. She started sobbing.

Ash woke up to Dawn crying. He sat up, and noticed Dawn on the ground sobbing. May, feeling the warmth leave her, sat up as well. Sleepily, she kissed Ash's neck, which made Dawn cry even more.

"You... You love her... Don't you..." She said between sobs.

"Dawn wait!" Dawn had started running, and Ash's cries didn't stop her. She ran out the door of his house blindly. Ash jumped from the bed in his PJ's and ran out the door. He was much faster than Dawn, and reached her quickly.

He grabbed her.

"Dawn! Dawn! Snap out of it!"

Dawn continued to sob saying:

"You love her, not me, not me..."

Ash grabbed her and kissed her full on the mouth. Her sobs stopped instantly, and she was paralyzed by the boy in the pyjamas in front of her. He pulled his lips away, and Dawn was smiling.

"I never said I love her," said Ash, firmly but softly, "She just needed some company."

Dawn leaned for another kiss, and Ash pecked her quickly on the lips.

"Later we'll do more." Ash grinned.

Dawn blushed and Ash stood up, putting his hand out to Dawn, who was sitting on the floor. He pulled her up, and they stayed hand in hand the whole walk home.

"Dawn, I'm gonna have to choose between you and May. Please don't be upset if your not chosen." Ash said.

Dawn frowned. 'He's letting me down easy...' She thought.

"Doesn't mean I don't want you!" Said Ash bashfully. He smiled playfully. The two walked in, and May had fallen asleep again. Ash climbed into his bed, and said:

"Wake up May... Wake up..."

May sat up and smiled at him sleepily. She leaned in and kissed his chin.

"Come on May... Wake up..."

May slowly came around, but not before smiling sleepily and saying:

"I love you, Ash..."

Once both girls where up and ready to go, he grabbed their hands and brought them to the boat dock.

Ash sighed.

"I love you both, but I can't be with both of you..." He began shakily. "Please don't be upset if I don't pick you. You both want to date me, but theirs only one me. You'll always be my friends."

Dawn smiled. May blushed. Both girls were ecstatic. Ash loved them! They were also afraid he wouldn't pick them. It was a strange feeling.

"Ok... I pick..."

(Dear Reader, I couldn't decide who Ash should be with, so I made an ending with either girl. Ending 1 is Dawn, ending 2 is May. I suggest you read both of them.)

Ending 1

"...Dawn."

Dawn was dizzy. She nearly fainted as she staggered into Ash's arms. She grabbed his face and started to kiss him.

"Don't... Ever... Leave... Me..." She said between kisses.

Neither one noticed May. She stood, with a blank expression on her face, watching the two kiss. Tears slowly rolled down her face. She turned around, as she just couldn't watch anymore. Jealousy filled her, and sadness.

Dawn wrapped her legs around Ash, and he carried her. They continued to kiss, until Ash pushed her away.

"I need to talk to May. We can do this for the next few hours, so just take a break."

Dawn smiled dreamily.

"...Ok..." She said happily.

Ash walked to where May stood.

"I'm sorry May..."

May turned and hugged him fiercely.

"We can still be friends, right?" She said silently.

"Yeah, of course we can."

Her tears ran down Ash's back.

"I love you..." She whispered.

Ash turned and grabbed Dawn. She grabbed his hand, and they walked home.

That night Dawn got her wish. She slept the same why May had slept that fateful night.

May cried bitterly that night. She left the Ketchum home the next day, leaving this note:

Ash,

I hope you and Dawn have a good relationship together. I'll visit one day, but until then, video chat me, okay?

Love,

May

Their were tears stains on the letter.

The End

Ending 2

"...May."

May squealed. She ran at Ash, and tackled him to the ground. She kissed him all over his face. She cuddled him closer to her. "I love you so much..." She said happily.

Dawn dropped to the ground, sobbing. 'He doesn't love me, no no no no..." She sobbed hysterically.

Ash scooped May into his arms. She smiled and nuzzled his chest.

"Hold me, Ash..." She loved the feeling of being in his arms.

For a moment, he put down May. He walked to Dawn.

"I thought you wouldn't be upset..." He said. He smiled sadly. Dawn continued to sob.

"Don't be that way Dawn..." He said pleadingly. She looked up at him.

"...Ok..." She stopped sobbing. She put her head in Ash's arms.

"Video chat me, text me, don't forget about me ok Dawn?"

"Mmmhmmm."

"Wanna come to my place for a meal?"

"Mmmhmm."

Ash stood up and scooped up May. He carried her to his house. She kissed his chest, his face, his hands... She loved him.

Ash and May slept like they had that last night. May wanted to stay forever. It was the best night of her life.

Dawn left in the middle of the night. Before leaving, she planted a kiss on his sleeping forehead. She put a note on his head.

I love you, Ash.

Dawn.

Ash woke and found the note. He smiled bitterly.

The End


End file.
